This disclosure relates generally to generating a feed of content items in an online system, and in particular to generating topical feeds.
Numerous online platforms provide their users with the ability to create, find, and share content related to any number of topics. The rate and growth of content being published is increasing rapidly, especially in real-time social networking platforms. However, existing online platforms do not cohesively surface real-time data or apply substantive quality filters to created content. Thus, users of conventional online platforms who desire receive or to follow content associated with specific topics are unable to easily identify content associated with the specific topics, and often navigate through large amounts of content to identify content associated with the specific topics. As the amount of content provided by online platforms increases, it becomes increasingly more difficult for users to follow topics of interest and find high-quality information relevant to the topics of interest.